Reincarnation Crusade
by Hakumi-teme
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke die together as lovers and everyone is in depression. As Sai and Sakura go for ramen, they see a young girl with whisker marks on her cheeks, like Naruto. She's Naruto's reincarnation, Kyuubi in her too. New challenges for the group. OC.
1. The Start

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its original characters.

Pervy Writer: I hop you like it!!! sasuke-smirk

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsunade-sama!" the door burst open as a pink-haired female came huffing through the doorway.

"Sakura!" the yellow pigtailed Hokage said, "What's wrong!'

"Naruto!" she huffed catching her breath, "Naruto's missing!"

"What!?" the Hokage stood up.

Sakura went up to her, and gave her a piece of paper, "I-I found this on his b-bed." she stuttered.

Tsunade took the piece of paper and quickly read it:

Sakura-san,

I know you'll find this before anyone else so I'll address this to you. I left to go look for Sasuke. When the old hag wouldn't let me go because I had the Kyuubi in me and Akatsuki was looking for me, I knew that I would have to go secretly, by myself... The only Akatsuki members left are Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, this new guy named Tobi, and this so called leader of the group. Four new people are going to join soon. How do I know all this? Itachi-koi told me...  
Yes, me and Uchiha Itachi have an understanding... Since when? I'll keep that to myself... Youd've thought that I would end up with Sasuke... I wanted to, but... that's out of the option now... Anyway, don't expect me to come back to Konoha anytime soon... Sakura, I will bring back Sasuke, if I can't... I'll kill him... I'm sorry about leaving so soon without notice... Tell everyone that I'll miss them...

PS: Remember, I WILL become Hokage.

Tsunade laid back on her chair. The piece of paper slid from her fingers and unto the floor, "Naruto..." she whispered. Remebering the part about Naruto and Itachi, her body started shaking, "Naruto and that... traitor..."

She glanced up at Sakura who now had tears streaming down her face.

"When did you find this...?" Tsunade slowly asked.

Sakura gulped, "This morning. Kakashi-sensei and I were about to go on a mission with Naruto, but Naruto wasn't at the meeting spot. We waited for an hour but he didn't show up... Sensei told me to go and find Naruto but... when I went to his house... I found the n-note... I told Kakashi, and right now he has Pakkun tracking Naruto... Then I came here to tell you..."

Tsunade nodded, "I expected Naruto to go and look for Sasuke on his own but... not this soon... And... him and the Weasal Uchiha? I don't understand..."

Just then Kakashi poofed up into the room. Tsunade stood up, "Did you find him?"

Kakashi shook his head sadly.

Tsunade slumped back into her chair, "Damn..." she faced the two shinobi, "How many people know of this?"

"Just the three of us." Kakashi said.

She nodded, "I see..." then she stood up again, "We need to find Naruto-kun. Akatsuki must be looking for him, and Sasuke is still too strong. If he does fight him, he'll probably get killed during the fight. Kakashi, I need you to alert Gai's team, Nara Shikamaru, and Kurenai's team that they'll be going on a mission to find Naruto. Tell them that'll I'll meet them at the main gate in ten minutes to explain it more fully."

Kakashi nodded and poofed away.

She turned to Sakura, "Sakura, pull yourself together. You'll be going on this mission as well with Sai and Kakashi. Shikamaru will replace Naruto for this mission."

Sakura nodded, and wiped away her tears. Her face wearing a determined expression.

Tsunade seemed satisfied, "Good, now go get ready."

Sakura bowed and ran out the door.

She banged her fists on the table and looked up at the Fourth's picture, 'Naruto,' she thought, 'What the hell did you do?'

Xx ten minutes later xX

"All right!" Tsunade yelled, facing the group of three teams in front of her, "Uzumaki Naruto has gone missing! As you all know, he has a somewhat goal to bring back Sasuke Uchiha. He went to find him! Keep on watch for him, Sasuke, and Uchiha Itachi! Those three people will most probably lead you to Naruto! Sasuke will most probably look to go and kill Itachi Uchiha after he's met with or killed Naruto! So be on the look out for them!"

Rock Lee raised his hand, "Hokage-sama, we understand Sasuke, but why Uchiha Itachi? Isn't he just part of Akatsuki?"

Tsunade glanced at Kakashi, he nodded.

Tsunade took a big breath, "Uchiha Itachi and Naruto have been secretly... engaging... in love."

A gasp of shock ran through the group.

"If you find Itachi, just tell him that Naruto is gone and that he went after Sasuke. Itachi can be very helpful to us in finding Naruto." she gazed all over their faces, "Naruto is probably everyone's companion, teammate, and friend here. I'm counting on you all to find him and bring him back. Now go!"

"Hai!" they shouted, and they were gone.

Tsunade gazed up at the sky, 'Naruto... where are you...?'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pervy Writer: gasp Naruto is missing!! Will they find him? Read the next chapter!!!


	2. Their Deaths

Pervy Writer: And we're back!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Sasuke... I will find you...' thought Naruto as he jumped through the forest trees.

He was heading toward the Rice Field Country where there was word of a death toll of over 100 people in less than a week. He knew that the only way that could've happened was if an extremely powerful, mad/evil ninja was there, or if there was a sudden incurable disease. To him, the first choice seemed more realistic.

Especially since Hebi, Sasuke's group, was disbanded just a few days ago near the Rice Field Country. And there was also the fact that that was once the Hidden Sound Village.

'Yup, that's definately where Sasuke is...' thought Naruto definately.

He halted to a stop as his destination came into view.

'Soon you'll be home Sasuke. Soon you'll come home...' he jumped down to the Country's village's main entrance.

He started walking around the village. There were people all around crying. Mourning for their lost loved ones.

He cletched his fists, 'Stupid Sasuke. That bastard...'

Xx at night xX

"I-I looked everywhere... I can't... find... Sasuke..." huffed Naruto as he lay down on a grassy field. He had searched the entire village that day, and couldn't find a single trace of him.

"It's no use... I'll... never find...him..." his chest moved upward and back.

"Naruto...?"

Naruto quickly sat up, and looked where the voice had come from. There at the top of a tree behind him, standing on a thick branch, was Sasuke.

The obsidian eyes stared at him with steel.

"Sasu...ke..." Naruto whispered.

The Uchiha jumped down from the tree, landing smoothly on his feet.

"What are you doing here dobe?" he spat.

Naruto glared, "I came to find you and bring you back to Konoha."

He smirked, "Dobe. I told you, I'm not going back to that stupid village. I severed my bonds with everyone back then when I went to Orochimaru." he sneered, "I don't even know why I'm wasting my breath talking to crap like you." he turned away from Naruto, "Give up on me. I'm not going back. Then I suggest you also give up on becoming Hokage. Give up your unnattainable dreams Naruto, wishful thinking won't get you anywhere."

Naruto clenched his fists, his eyes turning red, "SASUKE!!!" he ran towards him, fist pulled back. He launched the punch but it didn't come in contact with anything. He blinked in confusion.

"Naruto... You're still too weak to beat me." Sasuke was behind Naruto, his sword, Kusanagi, by his throat, "The only people who even have a chance against me are the Sannin, Kages, Akatsuki, and _her_. And even they wouldn't be able to beat me."

Naruto blinked again, "Who's her Sasuke?"

Sasuke winced for a mili-second, "Somebody you don't need to know about." He activated his Sharingan. After a while his eyes softened, "You're with Itachi aren't you?"

Naruto blushed, and nodded. He had to tell Sasuke how he felt. It was most probably the last moment he and Sasuke would be alone together, "Sasuke... you know that I... I wanted to be with you... Right?"

He smirked, "Yes," then his hard, emotionless gaze returned, "But it's too late Naruto. You've been with Itachi, the man I want to kill, and I have no bonds with anyone anymore. Inculuding you..." he lowered his Kusanagi, and jumped little away, deactivating his Sharingan.

Naruto turned desperately to him, "But you could change! The village would understand! I can turn away from Itachi for you! I can even help you kill him! Please Sasuke!!!" he ran to him and buried his face in his chest, "Please Sasuke...! Don't leave me again..."

Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheek and made him stare into his eyes. Then he kissed him. Tender lips on lips that only wanted him. Naruto's eyes widened in shock, then closed in relief.

After a few seconds Sasuke broke the kiss.

"Sasuke I---!" Sasuke stabbed Naruto through his heart with his sword.

Blood dripped from his mouth, "S-Sasuke... y-you---!" he coughed up blood, he fell onto the ground

Sasuke quickly embraced him, "I'm sorry Naruto... You were the one thing that I lived for, I wanted you as well... But to protect you I had to kill you... I'll die killing Itachi so I'll meet you on the other side soon." steady tears streamed from his eyes, "I'm sorry you couldn't be Hokage... I love you Naruto Uzumaki..."

Naruto smiled, "You bastard..." then he kissed Sasuke again, "I love you too... Uchiha Sasuke." then he left.

Sasuke stood up, drying his tears with his hand. Then he settled Naruto against the tree, a peaceful expression on his face.

'I'm sorry I love you Uzumaki...' he thought, then he jumped away, heading towards Akatsuki's hide-out.

When he was about 220 yards from it, Uchiha Itachi appeared in front of him.

Sasuke halted to a stop and activated his Sharingan again, "Itachi."

Itachi just stared.

"I came to kill you." Sasuke said.

"I know. I suspected as much."

Sasuke glared, "How---?"

"They told me." he pointed to his left.

Sasuke turned to look. His eyes did not change when he saw what was there. Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were all lying dead on the ground.

"You killed them?"

"What does it look like?"

Sasuke smirked and pulled out his grass-cutter sword, Kusanagi again.

"Foolish little brother. You cannot beat me."

"I've gotten stronger. So much that I can kill you Itachi, you blood traitor." he swung at Itachi.

Itachi easily dodged, "You cannot beat me."

Sasuke smirked, "I don't think so," he swung Kusanagi upwards, "CHIDORI (Thousand Birds)!"

His sword sparked fiercely with lightning, this time it came in contact with Itachi.

Itachi poofed into a log.

'Substitution jutsu...' Sasuke thought. He channeled his chakra to sense for Itachi's. Then, just then...

"Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu (Fire, Grand Fireball Technique)!" it headed right for Sasuke. He dodged.

And so it went on, they fought for a week straight. No sleep, no rest, no food, no nothing.

"Foolish little brother..." panted Itachi.

"Why don't you just die Itachi..." huffed Sasuke.

They were both badly injured. Then:

"You killed Naruto didn't you?"

Sasuke froze, and stared.

Itachi glared, "So I was right..."

He advanced toward him.

"You killed Naruto..."

Sasuke didn't fall back, "So? He wanted me to kill you. He offered to help me kill you."

Itachi stopped, and blinked, "You lie."

Sasuke sneered, "Nope. In the end, Naruto was just using you for information, and he really loved me. Not you."

"No..." he kept walking toward Sasuke, an even more insane and murderous look on his face, "NOOOO!"

Sauke stared, it was the first time he had seen his older brother lose control like this.

"Itachi..." he fell back a step.

"NOOO! Naruto loved ME! Not YOU!!!" he formed a seal, "DIEEE!"

His training with Orochimaru could not prepare him for this. Itachi's attack caught him and blood spilled from his mouth and chest.

"I-Itachi..." he lay down flat on the ground.

"I told you you couldn't kill me." said Itachi, looking at him calmly now.

"I'll kill you..." spat Sasuke, trying to sit up.

Itachi stamped hard on his chest making Sasuke slam onto the ground splurting blood.

"Fine... I won't kill you, but I have a death wish Itachi."

Itachi blinked, if his little brother was asking him for a death wish then that really meant that he was going to die.

"I'll grant it to you as long as it doesn't involve me killing or hurting myself in anyway."

Sasuke smirked, "It's not like that. I want you to bring Naruto and my body to K-Konoha and, t-to give my Ku-Kusanag-gi to her. Also... t-take the snake con-contract f-for her as well... Sh-she'll want it... Besides, there's n-no point in letting the snake summonings to be l-lost..."

Itachi blinked, a little surprised, "You don't mean the girl who---?"

"Yes I mean her... We once had a relationship as well... A-and she's the on-nly one really worthy of-f it..."

"Why though? This is your death wish? Bodies being moved, and a hand down of a sword and animal summoning?"

Sasuke laughed, "Naruto would want his and my body to rest in Konoha, and as for the Kusanagi, it's more than that. My spirit will linger in this sword, and she will kill you with it, which in a sense is me killing you. And the summoning... she's been bugging me for it for a w-while now..."

Itachi smiled, "As foolish as ever."

"Will you d-do it I-Itachi?" More blood.

Itachi nodded.

"Then I'll go." he looked up at the sky, "I couldn't kill you... but she will soon..."

"Foolish little brother..."

Sasuke closed his eyes, "I'm coming Naruto..."

And he left.

'Foolish, foolish little brother...' he thought. Then he picked up Sasuke and his sword, and went to where he sensed Naruto's body was.

When he reached there his eyes narrowed.

'Why did you do this to me Naruto? I thought...' then he pushed the thought out of his mind and picked him up.

'It doesn't matter... He's dead, but I believe that Naruto will come back to me... Even if it is in a different life..."

He jumped into the trees, 'First I'll drop of the bodies as soon as I can, and then I'll hold on to the sword and contract until I can get to her... But she's been impossible to locate... And the only people who I think know of her whereabouts are Hatake Kakashi, and the current Hokage..." then he thought for a while.

'I don't need to go look for her. Now that Naruto's... dead, they'll have to bring her out to investigate, keep an eye on things, and restore calm and all that peace crap. I'll just wait for them to call her out then leave her these worthless things and escape before they can catch me. Not much of a plan, but it will do.'

Then he froze, something was happening to Naruto's corpse.

It pryed itself from Itachi and rose somewhat jerkily into the air.

Itachi just stared at it.

The body jerked in the air, an ominous, evil, eerie, red chakra coming from it.

'It must be the Kyuubi's.' Itachi thought with interest.

The chakra gathered into a ball in the air on top of Naruto. After all the chakra had been drained it shot into the ground and was no more. Naruto's body fell from the air, looking even more dead than it was, which is saying something.

"What, the hell was that?" Itachi muttered. Nonetheless he picked up Naruto's body again, and headed for Konoha, to import the bodies, and to wait in the shadows for her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pervy Writer: I know, i know. I'm sorry. But Naruto and Sasuke's death is the only way this story could go on!!! Anyway, what is this mysterious chakra coming from Naruto? And who's her? Read to find out!!!

Naruto: I can't believe you killed us... grumble

Sasuke: Well, I'm gonna KILL YOU NOW!!!

Pervy Writer: eeeep!!! runs far away


	3. It's Just the Beginning

Pervy Writer: Okay, don't kill me, but this chapter is some sort of filler kay? Naruto and Sasuke's funeral, Itachi comes, and yeah!

Naruto: -sob- i don't want to be dead!!!

Sasuke: it's okay... –holds naruto in arms & gives pervy writer death glare-

Naruto: -gulp- bye!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock on Tsunade's door caused her to look up from her brooding and yell, "Enter!"

Team Kakashi, and Team Gai came in.

"So? Did you find him?"

Gai shook his head, oddly out of energy and pale, "But we did find Team Kurenai's bodies. They were asassinated. By the looks of it, it was the Mangekyou Sharingan."

"So it was---?"

"---Uchiha Itachi." Kakashi finished, "My guess is that they told them about Naruto going after Sasuke, and that Sasuke was probably going to come and kill him, then he used his Sharingan to kill them. Being with Naruto hasn't changed him, he's still a bloodthirsty traitor."

Tsunade massaged her temples, "So, Kurenai, Auburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba have all passed away?"

They all nodded.

"And Itachi killed them all?"

More nodds.

"Can we assume that Naruto is---?"

The door burst open and a heavily breathing jounin came in, "Tsunade-sama!! Uchiha Itachi has just appeared in front of the village gates and have Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke with him!"

She stood up, "WHAT?" she turned to the group, "Team Gai, Team Kakashi! Bring Naruto and Sasuke here! Try not to engage in battle! Itachi is an Akatsuki member! Catch Itachi captive if you can but otherwise, your only task is to bring Naruto and Sasuke! Now go and report immediately afterwards!"

The all nodded and jumped out the window.

She looked out the window, 'Uchiha... Itachi...'

xXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi stared boredly across the village, everyone had run away at the sight of him. He could sense Kakashi's team, and that idiotic, big eyebrowed person's team, coming for him.

He shook himself the urge to just kill them all when they came, 'Remember, just here to leave the bodies.' he told himself.

He didn't have time for another thought because they had just jumped in front of him, surrounding him in a circle.

"Uchiha Itachi..." Kakashi said.

"Hatake Kakashi." he examined their faces, "I didn't come here to fight, all I wanted was to give you these." he gestured to the two bodies, everyone froze in shock.

"Di-did y-you...?" stuttered Gai.

"I did not kill Naruto-cha- i mean, -kun. But I did kill Sasuke-kun."

"You bastard..."

Itachi looked to who was talking, it was a cotton-candy-pink haired girl.

"You bastard!!!" Sakura screamed, "Tell us what happened!!! You killed Sasuke-kun, and Naruto's DEAD!! Tell us what happened!!!!" she was about to charge at him, when Kakashi stopped her.

"Sakura..." he warned, then he turned to Itachi, "Your surrounded, and your at our mercy. What happened?"

Itachi sighed, "From what I theorize, is that Sasuke killed Naruto while in a fight. By how not tired Sasuke was after he met with Naruto, Naruto had let Sasuke kill him or he was very close to him and was caught off guard." his gaze turned to even colder ice, "I delved into Sasuke's thoughts with my Sharingan while he was off guard... He was kissing Naruto when he stabbed him through the heart, but he had told Naruto that he would be waiting for him on the other side. Naruto had smiled at him, and said, 'I'll wait for you.' then passed away, that's when he came running to find me." he smiled bitterly, "It seems as though Naruto and Sasuke had deep feelings for each other and I was just Naruto's tool."

He looked over all their expressions, "Explanation enough for you?"

Kakashi didn't reply, he was in too much shock. Everyone was.

Itachi nodded deeply, "I only came here to give you their bodies which was Sasuke's death wish, but I'll be back for the second part of it. If anybody follows me, they will die."

And he jumped up to a tree, ready to go away.

"Itachi!" yelled Kakashi.

Itachi faced him.

"What's the second part of the Sasuke's will?" he asked.

Itachi's face remained expressionless, "You'll find out soon." then he was gone.

xXxXxXxXxXx

It was Uzumaki Naruto's and Uchiha Sasuke's funeral. The funeral of two lover's that were only together at the end.

It was a sad occasion. Some people were happy that the demon-fox was finally gone, but most were in mourning. Naruto had been a very precious friend, the only people who mourned for Sasuke Uchiha, were the people who knew him before he went to Orochimaru, and the people who had believed that he would come back.

The two were buried side by side, on a lone hill of fresh grass. People filed passed the graves one by one to pay their respects, and/or to present flowers.

Everyone who was Naruto's friend felt bad that he had not gotten the chance to become Hokage, and had died when he was so close to reaching his goal.

Even though Naruto died, his spirit still lingered inKonoha, bringing happiness to most. Now some of you may think that this is this story's end, but it's actually the very beginning...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura: You killed SASUKE AND NARUTO?????!!!!!

Pervy Writer: Now, Sakura... It was the only way---.

Sakura: I DON'T CARE!!!!!

Pervy Writer: Help!!! –sasuke jumps in front of her-

Sakur: Sasuke-kun!!!! –squeel, faint-

Pervy Writer: Thanks Sasuke!!!

Sasuke: Hn.

Naruto: Back off!!! He's mine!!!

-drags sasuke off to another side of the room, while pervy writer stares.-


	4. Ureshii

Pervy Writer: Hi ho!!!!!

Sakura: Hey!!

Pervy Writer: You're not mad anymore?

Sakura: Nope!!

Pervy Writer: -looks around- Where's Sasuke?

Sakura: -shrug- i think naruto dragged him somewhere...

Pervy Writer: -grumble- well here it is...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi, thank you for coming here." said Tsunade-sama.

Kakashi bowed.

"I called you here to discuss something, something that we had hoped we wouldn't have to do for a few more years..."

Kakashi nodded, "You want to bring _her_ out, huh?"

"Yes." said Tsunade, "She will be a permanent replacement on your team."

Kakashi was a little startled, "On my team? But she's more skilled than me now! She wouldn't consent to following my orders as team captain! Even though she's all lot younger than me! And you do remember that she was another one of Orochimaru's subordinates? Even if she escaped long ago, and was kept a secret, Sakura and Sai might still be wary of her and not be able to work well with her."

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "I'm sure that your team would like to have her there, even if a little shocked about all the information on her."

Kakashi was about to protest but thought better of it, "When do you want her to come?"

Tsunade thought for a moment, "A week from now. We have to give some time if only a little to recover from... his death..."

Kakashi nodded, "Hai."

"And... about the fox demon..."

"Yes, I've been wondering about that as well."

"It didn't unleash itself when Naruto died..."

"Hokage-sama, do you think that it could be...?"

"It is a possibility... But that would be the first time in over---!"

"---a hundred years. Just the right time too." Kakashi finished.

"All right then. Inform the elders, and team leaders about this and let them keep watch for anyone who matches the personality and such. That is all."

"Hai." and he poofed away.

Tsunade stood up and punched a hole in the wall angrily, 'Naruto... you idiot...' she groaned, 'This is going to be extremely complicated from now on..." she thought.

Xx six days later xX

"Hey! Sakura-san!"

Sakura turned around to see Sai running towards her.

"Oh, hello Sai, and please, call me Sakura."

He smiled,"Well then Sakura, where are you going?"

She smiled weakly, "I just thought that I'd go eat lunch at I-Ichiraku Ra-Ramen... You know, just a---."

"---memory remebrance?"

She nodded.

Sai sighed, "I miss Naruto-kun as well. Allow me to join you. My treat."

Sakura smiled widely, "I'd like that, let's go Sai."

The two walked in silence to the ramen store.

When they reached there they heard a voice.

"I've been expecting you, Sakura-san, Sai-san."

The two turned to look who had spoken. A small, slender girl with long black hair with dark purple streaks, who was wearing a black skirt, and a midnight purple traditional japanese shirt with gold markings was facing them with a big smile.

"Ummm, who are you?" asked Sakura.

The girl smiled wider, "Maybe this'll clear things up." she pointed to some whisker markings on her cheeks.

Sakura sucked in her breath, "N-Naruto?"

Sai arched an eyebrow, "Why are you a girl Naruto-kun?"

She sighed, "I'm not Naruto. But you could say that me and Naruto are the same person. I'm Ureshii, Ureshii Uzumaki." she looked up at their confused faces, "I'm the reincarnation of Naruto."

The two stared then Sakura's eyes' narrowed, "What do you take us for? Fools? We weren't born yesterday. And who do you think you are trying to impersonate Naruto."

She sighed, "I thought you'd say that. Just take me to Hokage-sama and then she'll explain everything."

"Why you---!" Sakura was stopped by Sai.

"Hold on Sakura, Ureshii-san might be telling the truth. I mean, she does have the Kyuubi markings. Let's just bring her to Tsunade-sama and see what she has to say." he turned to Ureshii, "You're sure you're the reincarnation of Uzumaki?"

She nodded, "Why else would I have these demon whisker marks on my face? You think I etched them there on purpose?"

He nodded, "Understood, let's go Ureshii-san."

"Thanks Sai-san, but please call me Ureshii, no need for formality. You too Sakura-san."

Sakura just grunted.

Xx Tsunade-sama's office xX

"Come in!"

Sakura opened the door and came in, followed by Sai, and Ureshii.

"Hello Sai-kun." she nodded towards Ureshii, "But who's she?"

Sai took a deep breath, "Hokage-sama, she claims to be the reincarnation of Naruto-kun."

Tsunade sat straighter up in her chair, "Is this true?"

Ureshii nodded, "See the whisker marks?"

"I see them, but I don't know for sure if you're Naruto's reincarnation."

"Then allow me to tell me my story."

Tsunade nodded.

"Okay." she took a deep breath, "Unlike most Jinchuuriki, the demon wasn't sealed within me at birth, heck it wasn't even properly sealed. I was just in the woods practicing my ninjutsus when this big, red chakra fox thing came up to me and consumed my body!" she shuddered, "Everything changed after that. I lost control, something was taking over my body, and I blacked out.

"When I woke up I was laying in some ruins and burnt ashes, I realized it was the village I used to live in. Then memories started flooding back to me that weren't mine. Team 7, Team Kakashi, Ero-sennin, Sai-kun, Kakashi-sensei, the Old Hag, Akatsuki, the Kyuubi, Orochimaru, Sakura-chan, the Hidden Leaf Village Konoha, and the strongest one was of Sasuke Uchiha. My original own memories had been somewhat deleted, unable to restore, but my personality, physical appearance, and name remained. Naruto's spirit was on the side of the dead, and my spirit was still in me, was me. Nonetheless, I had become the reincarnation of Uzumaki Naruto.

"I realized that the nine-tailed demon fox had destroyed my village, and then had settled peacefully in my body. I walked to a lake and washed my face. That's when I saw the whiskers etched in my face. Then I decided to go to Konoha, where I had hoped that you, the Hokage, would be able to tell me what had happened in my now sort-of-messed-up life."

Sakura and Sai stared wide-eyed at her, and Tsunade took a deep breath.

"I believe your story. I expected something like this to happen when the demon fox hadn't unleased when Naruto died. Every century when the Jinchuuriki die, the seal used to seal the demon isn't broken. Instead the demon looks for a host similar to the recently deceased one. Then when it finds a suitable match, it takes the body over for a while. The deceased vessel's memories replace the new vessel's, although personality, appearance, spirit, and identity remain.

"The demon destroys the new host's current village and everyone in it, hoping that the new vessel would go to the deceased vessel's village and continue living that host's life. No one know's exactly why they do this but it has been happening repeatedly over and over again." her eyes softened at the look of distraught on the girl's face, "I'm sorry for this. I know you didn't choose it for yourself, but it has been done. I assume your element is Wind, you're around 15 years old, and your normally hyper, and love ramen."

Ureshii nodded, shocked that she knew so much about her, then she laughed bitterly in realization, "I guess the demon fox knows its vessel well."

Tsunade gave a crooked smile, "Well yes." then she turned serious, "Since it's somewhat our responsibilty for this happening so soon we will make the proper living adjustments for you here in Konoha, I assume you have nowhere else to go?"

Ureshii shook her head.

"Well you'll sleep in Naruto's house since you are well... him. Sakura will show you around the village if you want. And you'll fill in Naruto's position in---."

"---I don't know anything that level."

"Excuse me?" Tsunade asked.

Ureshii's cheeks tinted a little pink in embarassment, "I don't know anything like the shinobi Team Kakashi's level. I might be the reincarnation of Naruto but I didn't get his skill experience."

"I thought you said that you were practicing some ninjutsus?"

She laughed nervously, "One jutsu actually, it's this one." she formed a seal, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)!" a cloud of smoke appeared and one clone appeared, "I can only make one clone so far..." she poofed it away.

"As expected of Naruto's reincarnation to know the Kage Bunshin Jutsu, and be slow at attaining the skill..."

"Excuse me!?" she shrilled.

"And hot-tempered." Sakura muttered under her breath.

Ureshii turned to her and smiled, "I wouldn't be talking Sakura-san. I have a memory of you beating Naruto to a pulp just because he was about to do the Orioke no Jutsu (Sexy Nude Technique)."

Sakura's temper shot up, "It was totally inappropriate!!!"

"A-ha! You see!! Hot-tempered with a big forehead!"

Sakura exploded at that point, "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU FREAKING IDIOT!!??"

Sai jumped in front of Ureshii, and spread his arms, "Sakura... your temper."

Sakura wheezed for a while, taking deep, calming breaths. Then she turned to Ureshii who was smiling, "Better watch your mouth Uzumaki Ureshii. And I thought you were sad about being Naruto's reincarnation?"

Ureshii shook her head behind Sai, "I wasn't sad, just confused. You were sad that Naruto was dead, but you're not sad anymore because you've moved on, and I'm like the number two Naruto. It's the same thing."

Sakura smiled, "I don't know whether I should say thank you or something else."

"You're welcome."

Tsunade coughed loudly trying to get their attention. Sai lowered his arms, and faced her. Ureshii stepped next to Sai, and Sakura walked up next to them.

"All right, before you two hot-heads argued where were we? Ah yes," she turned serious, "Uzumaki Ureshii, you must be trained by someone if you wish to join Team Kakashi. Since you're Naruto's reincarnation, it shouldn't take too long, just long enough for you to get Naruto's skill experience memories back. You'll be mentored by Kakashi until you reach their level. You will not be an official part of Team Kakashi but you will go along with them in missions to learn and such. Sai, Sakura, team Kakashi might have to do some D to C-rank missions due to Ureshii. I'll inform Kakashi about it. Ureshii, I say that you're about genin level. So you are a genin all right?"

Ureshii nodded. Sakura spoke.

"But Tsunade-sama? Who'll replace Naruto? I mean, even though we might only to D-rank missions for a while, isn't it still required to have a three man cell?"

"You're right Sakura, but I already spotted that so there will be a new addition to Team Kakashi. A girl who was originally supposed to replace Naruto before Ureshii came."

"Who is she?" asked Sai.

Tsunade gazed at them for a while, "I won't tell you all about her yet, not even her name, but I will tell you some things, since you'll all find out anyway." she paused for a while, "She was originally engaged to Sasuke Uchiha," a sharp intake of breath from Sakura, "but the two stopped the wedding because they did not love each other. She was Orochimaru's subordinate once but she escaped because she saw how wrong he was. Even though she has no curse mark, because of Orochimaru's training, she is an S-rank ninja, as strong as Sasuke, which means," she gazed at Sai and Sakura, "she's much stronger than you two and Kakashi, she could easily overpower Team Kakashi, and kill you four easily.

"Like most who have trained with Orochimaru and escaped, like Anko, have no hesitation in killing. And your new teammate had killed many for Konoha so I suggest you be a bit nice to her and not lose your temper with her. She's usually very patient with people and willing to wait, but if people get on her nerves she will hurt you, and that is not an empty threat. Jiraiya, the sannin, got badly hurt because he was peeking at some woman in the bathhouse. She found him out, knocked him out, and tied him to a tree for one week without food. Said it was wrong to take advantage of woman that way. Everyday she ate food in front of Jiraiya and forced him to watch and didn't give him any. She's somewhat sadistic you could say."

"Wow..." said Ureshii.

Sakura stared at Tsunade, "She was Orochimaru's subordinate?"

"Yes."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "And you expect us to work with her? She's probably just like him. The man who took Sasuke away, thus leading Naruto to him and getting killed by Sasuke, who then got killed by Itachi. Orochimaru's the source of both their deaths and you expect us to work with her?!"

Tsunade gazed at her for a while, a vien in the temple slightly pulsing, "This is why you are not a jounin or anything higher, even slightly, than a chuunin."

Sakura blinked confused, "Wh-what?"

She sighed, "Sakura, you don't have the ability to look passed the exterior of a person, you base that person on what you judge and don't get to know that person before you judge. Also your emotions get in the way of clear thinking. Sai is an root ANBU because, not only because he has the skill, because he can think and judge passed his emotions and interface of some people."

Sakura hung her head.

"Sakura, give her a chance. Just because she had training with Orochimaru doesn't mean she's an evil snake like him. Just like Naruto didn't turn into a pervert just because he was with Jiraiya, and you don't like sake even though you've been training all this time with me. All right?"

Sakura nodded and smiled, "All right."

"When is she coming?" squeeked Ureshii.

"She should be coming tomorrow at around noon. I'll tell Kakashi about it. Be sure to go to the main gate tommorw by noon. Dismissed!"

The trio left.

"Wow a new team member so soon. I wonder what she'll be like?" Ureshii wondered outloud.

"I bet she's gonna be really nice! What do you think Sai?"

Sai shrugged, "I don't know. But she's probably really strong, by what Hokage-sama said. I better get going, I want to go do some training. I'll see you two tomorrow!" then he muttered a teleportation spell and shimmered away.

Sakura turned to Ureshii, "So Ureshii-chan, do you want me to show you around Konoha?"

"I thought I asked you to call me Ureshii, Sakura-chan, and no thank you. Naruto-kun's memories know the layout of Konoha well so I know it too but thank you. Instead could you give me Naruto's house keys? I need to get some sleep, I'm really tired from coming all the way over here."

"Okay, but do youwant me to take you home?"

"No thanks, you can just give me the key and I'll be fine."

"Fine. Here." she handed Ureshii the keys, "I'll see you tomorrow Ureshii!"she walked down one way of the hallway.

"Bye Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned around, "Call me Sakura Ureshii!"

"Bye then Sakura!" she yelled, ''I'll see you tomorrow!"

Ureshii walked down to the village road, 'This is gonna a strange life.' she thought. She walked slowly to her former life's home.

She opened the door and sighed, 'Why me?' but then she smiled, "It doesn't matter! I'll make new friends and I'll train hard to become strong!" she opened the window, "Look out world!!! Uzumaki Ureshii is in town!!!"

She closed the window, and took a deep breath, "All right. This is gonna be great!" she said. Then she changed and went to bed, having dreams about her new life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pervy Writer: Yup! Explanations on everything! And the mystery 'her' girl will finally appear in the next chapter!!!! –looks around- Now where's Sasuke!!

-looks around for Sasuke-


	5. Mystery Girl

Pervy Writer: Here it is!!!

Sasuke: Hn.

Pervy Writer: Back are you?

Sasuke: By the way, I've been having this strange feeling. You know the mystery girl---.

Naruto: I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HIM ALONE!!! HE'S ALL MINE!!!!

Pervy Writer: I wasn't doing anything! We were just talking!!

Naruto: Right. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!!

-four clones form and chase after pervywriter-

Pervy Writer: Oh yeah? –pulls out kunai and shoots them all down-

Sasuke: You---.

Naruto: How---?

Pervy Writer: Hey, I can be a ninja too. -smile- here's the next chapter!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ureshii! Ureshii come out! It's almost time to go meet Kakashi-sensei!" said Sakura as she knocked on Ureshii's door, "We're going to be late!"

"Okay, okay... Geez... I just wanted some sleep..." came the sleepy reply.

Sakura turned to Sai, "She's coming."

Sai blinked, "Was Naruto-kun always like this? Sleeping in until noon?"

Sakura laughed, "Yes, but worse. If it was Naruto, I would have to actually go in there and slap him to wake him up."

Sai laughed. Sakura smiled. Then Ureshii walked out wearing the same clothes as the day before.

"Let's go!" she cheered.

The three walked toward the main gate, taking the long way. As they were passing the bridge Sai stopped them.

"What is it Sai?" asked Ureshii.

"Shhhh." he looked around, "I sense some people, two of them. And they have a bad aura coming from them." then he pushed himself, Sakura, and Ureshii away as kunai darted where they just were.

"We're under attack!" yelled Sakura, she got into a fighting stance. Sai brought out his ink and scroll. Ureshii just looked scared.

"Nice job you brat." two people came into view, both wearing a black cloak with a pattern of red clouds.

"You're from Akatsuki." said Sakura, looking pale.

The woman with elbow length dark brown hair laughed, the baby curls on her forhead bouncing, "Well, you know who we are, so you probably know what we're here for!"

"Be quiet Nadeko, let's just get this over with." the other Akatsuki member said. He was feminime looking, and had black hair, in a normall cut. Slightly wavy bangs on his forehead. He turned to the trio, "Hand over Naruto-kun's reincarnation."

"How did you find out so fast?" whispered Sakura, shielding Ureshii protectively.

Nadeko laughed again, "We're Akatsuki! Even though me and my partner may be new, we've been assigned to bring the nine-tailed Jinchuuriki." she smiled fondly at her partner, "Right Kotosune? Aren't you happy that you're partnered with me?"

Kotosune didn't answer, he just scowled.

"Well you're not getting her." Sai said.

"Is that so?" Kotosune said, arching his eyebrow, "How is that?"

"Because we're not letting you!" Sakura yelled she pulled back her fist and charged at Kotosune. He just stood there, then jumped at the last minute.

"You can't beat me where there's water!" he yelled, he jumped on to the lake easily, landing on it. He formed a seal, "Suiton, Suiryuudan no jutsu (Water, Dragon Projectile Technique)!" the water rose up to form a tidal wave, and hit Sakura, and Ureshii. Sai jumped out of the way, drew something on the scroll, and formed a seal.

"Ninpou, Choujuu Giga (Ninja Arts: Great Beast False Image)!" he yelled. A great, big bird appeared, he jumped on top of it and flew towards Kotosune, "Sakura! Take care of Ureshii!" he was about to throw some shuriken at him when:

"Katon! Housenka no Jutsu (Fire, Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique)! No one hurts my Kotosune-kun!" fire blasts came out of Nadeko's mouth as she blew, causing Sai, to retreat.

"Face it, you don't stand a chance against us." Nadeko said triumphantly, she pulled out a scroll and applied blood on it, "Kuchiyose no jutsu (Summoning Technique)!" There was a poof. When the smoke cleared a giant bee stood next to her.

"A bee..." Sai muttered, "Then you're from the Kamizurui clan?"

She smiled, "My, someone's smart around here. Yeah, I'm from the Kamizurui clan, Kamizurui Nadeko, here to destroy you!" she pointed at Sai, "Blow that little fly away!"

The giant bee blew its wings causing a great whirlwind. Sai got caught up in it.

"SAI!" yelled Ureshii.

"Kotosune-kun, while I have some fun with that little fly, you take care of the girl and the Jinchuuriki." Nadeko said, eyeing Sai whirling around in the wind tornado.

"Fine, just don't take too long." said Kotosune, he turned to Sakura, "You can step aside now if you don't want to get hurt."

Sakura clenched her fists tighter, "Not on your sick life."

He sighed, "Fine. Guess you'll learn the hard way." he formed a seal, "Suiton, Suigadan (Water, Fang Projectile)!" Water rose from the river to form sharp fangs, and thrust themselves at Sakura.

She dodged, pushing Ureshii out of the way. She bit her thumb so blood poured from the cut. She applied it to the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" more smoke.

"Hmmm. So she's capable of the Summoning Jutsu... I wonder what?" wondered Kotosune waiting for the smoke to clear.

There stood Sakura on top of Katsuyu, the Queen Slug.

"So, it's Katsuyu.." muttered Kotosune, then he smiled, "This should be interesting Haruno-san."

"Katsuyu-san, could you please split a miniature version of yourself to take care of Ureshii-chan over there?" asked Sakura.

Katsuyu turned to look, "All right."

A miniature morphed itself from Katsuyu and went to Ureshii.

"Please stick by me Ureshii-san. Sakura-san and my bigger self have requested me to protect you." it said.

Ureshii nodded, staring at Sakura.

"Now let's see what you can do little girl." sneered Kotosune. He formed another seal, "Suiton, Suishouha (Water Collision Destruction)!" Water drew itself and splashed menacingly toward Sakura andKatsuyu.

Sakura jumped off and Katsuyu turned into a thousand of her miniature selves. After the collision was over Katsuyu reformed into her big self and Sakura jumped back on.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to defeat us." she smirked.

"Yes, but what can you do?" he asked.

"Huh?" blinked Sakura, confused.

"What can you do? According to what I know of you, you're a medical ninja. The only jutsu you can do that is beneficial is the Summoning Jutsu for Katsuyu. Other than that, all you have are super strength, from training with Tsunade. That's all you have for offense. Your talents are only good for medical ninjutsu."

He paused to let it all sink into Sakura who was becoming more distraught as the so called 'truth' hit her.

"I repeat myself, what can you do?!" he yelled, he formed another seal, "Suirou no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique)!" a big bubble of water blasted toward Sakura who was too distraught to dodge. A miniature Katsuyu jumped in front of Sakura and the bubble encased her instead of Sakura.

Katsuyu moved away from Kotosune, and Sakura shook herself.

"Sakura-san, you are Tsunade's assistant, you shouldn't be doubting your skill level. You can defeat this man from Akatsuki! Don't let your guard down!"

Sakura smiled, "Thank you..."

Katsuyu smiled maliciously, "Now, let's beat him!" she charged at Kotosune. But he just jumped away.

"I've been trying to get you to go but now I'll get serious!!!" he formed a seal, "Suiton, Baku Suishouha (Bursting Water Collision Waves)!" huge waves of water surrounded Katsuyu.

'Crap!' thought Sakura.

"This ends now!! Katsu (Release)!" yelled Kotosune, the waves crashed menacingly on them.

"SAKURA!!!" screamed Ureshii.

Kotosune let his hands down and sneered, "Game over."

"Not yet!!!" a voice yelled.

Kotosune looked up. There was the King of Snakes, Manda, and on his head were Sakura and a girl with caramel colored hair.

"WHAT!!?" he yelled, in shock.

Sakura looked at her rescuer, she had caramel colored hair that was tied in a high, spiky ponytail. Her short side bangs were blowing in the wind. She wore a black t-shirt with a black jacket, loose black knee length shorts, black leg warmers, and black ninja shoes. A black Konoha Forehead Protecter was tied on her upper left arm. And she carried a familiar sword on her back. Sakura tried to recall where she had last seen it but she couldn't tell.

Katsuyu approached Manda.

"Katsuyu..." hissed Manda.

"Manda-san." said Katsuyu. She gestured to Sakura, "Sakura-san, on me please."

Sakura jumped onto Katsuyu and stared at the girl on Manda.

"Please stay on Katsuyu, and out of harm." said the girl to Sakura, while facing Kotosune.

"Leave now." said the girl to Kotosune.

He laughed, "And why should I do that?"

"Or I'll eat you painfully." said Manda.

Kotosune paled, "L-Like sure!! Yeah right! I'm n-not scared of that!"

The girl shrugged and put her hands in her pockets, "Whatever you say."

The girl eyed Kotosune coldly, "Manda, if you would..."

"Already ahead of you." he hissed. Then he struck at Kotosune, he barely dodged, his arm had a gash.

"Ughh... You got me..." he turned to where his partner was, "Nadeko! Let's get out of here!!! Two animal summonings is more than we can handle!" he yelled to her.

Nadeko was panting and ink splattered, her bee had poofed away long ago. And Sai was clutching his stomach feet firmly on the ground, a determined expression on his face.

"Fine! Let's go!" she turned to Sai, "I'll be back Sai-kun." with a whirlwind of flower petals, she vanished.

Kotosune looked to Manda and the two girls, then to Ureshii, "We'll be back for you Ureshii-chan." with a final glare at the King Snake, he muttered a teleportation spell and left.

The girl sighed, "Thank you Manda. Be sure to harvest one of the bodies I killed long ago. The usual spot."

Manda hissed, "I like you better than Orochimaru. Until next time." then he poofed away.

The girl landed smoothly in a crouched position on the ground.

"Thank you Katsuyu-san." Sakura said.

Katsuyu smiled, "No thanks needed Sakura-san." she poofed away.

Sakura landed on her feet.

The girl stood and looked around, "Come out Itachi! I need to thank you!!!"she yelled.

Sakura gasped, and Sai came running when Itachi came into view from the shadow of the trees.

"That was well done." he said.

The girl smirked, "Whatever. Thank you for fufilling Sasuke's death wish, it is greatly appreciated by me."

"I was only fufilling my brother's deathwish." he replied. He jumped into the shadow of the trees nearby again, "Remember what I said about the Kusanagi..."

The girl did a Sasuke-smirk again, "Next time, we will be enemies Weasal-san."

Itachi remained expressionless and viewed the group, "Until next time." he muttered a teleportation spell, and was gone.

The girl turned to Sai, Sakura, and Ureshii, "Are you three all right?"

Sakura and Ureshii nodded. Sai glared at her, "Who are you?"

"I'm not the enemy, if that's what you're implying." she replied, smiling a side smile.

"You are avoiding my question," Sai said coolly, "who are you?"

The girl sighed, "Looks like you're not gonna wait for an answer." she gazed at the three, "I'm---."

But she was interrupted by Kakashi, and Team Gai running towards them.

"What happened?" asked Kakashi. When he saw the girl, he froze.

She smirked, "Been a while oni-chan."

Team Gai, Sakura, Sai, and Ureshii stared at Kakashi who looked somewhat annoyed.

"Oni-chan?!" exclaimed Ureshii.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pervy Writer: HEHHEHHE! mystery girl has arrived!!!

Naruto: Who is she?

Sasuke: i don't know but... i have a strange feeling about her...

Naruto: Strange as in what?

Pervy Writer: -evil laff- you have nooooo idea!!!

Naruto: What dyou mean? TELL ME!!!

Pervy Writer: -screams and runs-

-naruto chases, and sasuke stares into space-


	6. Explanations & Fiances

Pervy Writer: Ahahahhaha!!! it's chapter 6!!!!

Sasuke: -claps hands in uncharacteristic manner- We finally get to see who this mystery girl is!!!

Naruto: -grumbles something about: Sasuke is mine...-

Pervy Writer: -wink- well here it is!!! The long awaited chapter 6!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its original characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's Kakashi-sensei's sister?!" screamed Ureshii to the Hokage.

They had all gone to Tsunade-sama's office after the girl had called Kakashi 'oni-chan'.

Tsunade groaned at Ureshii's loud voice, "Keep your voice down, Ureshii-chan. And yes, she is Kakashi's sister, Hatake Hakumi."

They all stared at the caramel hair-colored girl, "Yo." she said.

"How come nobody knew of this except you and Kakashi?" asked Gai.

"We were going to keep her a surprise for when the next Hokage, in other words Naruto-kun, came to be. She was to be their number one assistant, and protector, concealing herself as an ANBU Black Op. But when Naruto died, me and Kakashi decided that she would be his replacement in Team Kakashi."

"Replacment...?" breathed Sakura.

"So this is...?" muttered Sai.

"This is Orochimaru's escaped subordinate?!" exclaimed Ureshii.

Team Gai quickly stared at Hakumi.

"Orochimaru's subordinate..." muttered Neji.

Ten-ten gasped.

Gai gazed at her.

"YOU ARE OROCHIMARU'S SUBORDINATE?!!!" yelled Lee.

Hakumi gazed dully at Tsunade-sama, "Explain everything that happened, even the parts that I know about." said the Hokage.

Hakumi nodded, "I was Orochimaru's subordinate long ago. I escaped about one year ago, I had realized that he was an insane, evil man, no matter how powerful he was. That's when I contacted my brother Kakashi that I had left Orochimaru. The Third, Kakashi, and the next Hokage were the only one's who would know of my existence. Like Tsunade-sama said, a surprise for Naruto-kun. But when Naruto-kun died, there was no major reason for me to remain hidden anymore. So Kakashi had told me that I was to be a member of his team in Konoha. I was to come in week's time, meeting at noon. While I was sitting against a tree waiting for noon to come, I saw Katsuyu, the Queen Slug, a gigantic bee, and a boy riding some sort of winged creature. I decided to go and investigate. That's when I was stopped by Itachi Uchiha.

"He came telling me that he had to fufill Sasuke's death wish. I stopped to listen. He gave me Manda, the King Snake's summoning contract. He said that Sasuke had wanted me to be the next summoner. I sensed no lies in his words so I accepted the contract and signed in blood. Then he gave me this, " she pulled out the sword on her back, "Kusanagi, the grass cutter, Sasuke's blade from Orochimaru."

'That's where I saw it... Now I remember...' Sakura thought, becoming rigid.

"Itachi said that that was Sasuke's death wish. For his and Naruto-kun's body to be moved to Konoha, and to give me Manda's summoning contract, and Sasuke's sword. He said that Sasuke said that his spirit would linger in Kusanagi, and that he wanted me to kill Itachi with it before I died. Then we saw a gigantic tidal wave and smoke coming from the direction of Katsuyu. I told Itachi to wait while I investigated. He nodded and jumped into the tree shadows. I ran toward the battle area. I saw a pink haired girl on Katsuyu, about to be crushed by tidal waves. The ninjutsu user was from Akatsuki, and his partner was fighting this guy." she jerked her head in Sai's direction, "I summoned Manda and rushed toward the waves.

"I managed to save the pink-haired girl in time. The Akatsuki member and his partner fled when they saw that there were two animal summonings. I told Itachi to come out. I thanked him, and then he left. These three people," she pointed to Sai, Sakura, and Ureshii, "were badly shaken. That's when Kakshi, and this other team came. And now we're here. That's the whole story." she shoved her hands into her pants pockets.

Tsunade and Kakashi nodded.

Gai rounded on Kakashi, "But, how is she your sister?! Konoha's White Fang only had one child, and that was you Kakashi?!"

Kakashi sighed, "Looks, like I have to explain." he looked at everyone, "My father, White Fang, didn't commit suicide after his failed mission. He actually lived on for eleven years in hiding. He had another wife, a woman from a small, non-ninja village. They had a child, a daughter, but then his wife died in child birth, but the baby lived. The baby which is now, Hakumi.

"White Fang trained her until she was nine years old. Then some Sound ninja attacked where they lived. White Fang died in battle and the entire village was destroyed. Hakumi, my father having hidden her carefully, was the only survivor. She wandered aimlesslsy, until Orochimaru found her. He said that she had good potential, and he took her in. For five years---."

"---he trained me." cut off Hakumi, "He taught me everything. Things that my father could never teach me. He even let me sign the contract for common snake summonings so now," a snake slithered out of her arm, "I can summon snakes, as well as he can." she snapped at the snake went away, "He taught me up to Sasuke's level, or even more. But then I left after hearing about his ways of immortality. I realized he was evil, even though he took me in. I wanted to kill him for the evil deeds he committed that I had been to blind to see before, but since he could easily regain a body again, I controlled myself and decided to leave. I escaped in the dead of night, unsuspected by anyone. Although Sasuke almost caught me. The next day, I dyed my hair from white, to caramel colored, to avoid suspicion.

"I contacted my brother, who didn't know of my existence. I explained everything. He told Tsunade-sama about me. It was decided then that I would become the next Hokage's personal assistant. I was to remain hidden as I told you all." she closed her eyes then gazed at all of people in the room, "Is that all need be explained about me?"

They all nodded.

"But who's she?" Ten-ten asked pointing to Ureshii.

It was all explained. Naruto's reincarnation, the Kyuubi's chakra, her past life, everything.

"Wow..." muttered Rock Lee and Gai.

Neji and Ten-ten were speechless.

"I need you to inform every jounin here Gai," said Tsunade, "Everyone is looking for Naruto's reincarnation. They have no idea that she's already here. Have your team members help."

"Hai." said Gai. Team Gai bowed, and left.

Tsunade turned to Team Kakashi, Ureshii, and Hakumi.

"Okay. So Sakura, Sai, you know about your new teammate."

"These are my teammates?" asked Hakumi, looking a little skeptical.

"Yes. Why?"

"Just asking." shrugged Hakumi, "Where do I live?"

"Ah... ummmm..."

"She can live with me Hokage-sama, if that's okay with her." said Sai.

Tsunade, Sakura, Ureshii, Hakumi, and Kakashi stared at him.

"I read that if a person needs a place to stay, it's a good way to make friends with that person if you offer them some lodgings."

Hakumi smiled, "Thank you Sai-kun, but I'm sure that I can stay with my brother."

"Ummmm. About that Hakumi-chan..." Kakashi said, looking slightly troubled, "The thing is... somebody els---."

"---KAKASHI!!!" a voice from the doorway yelled. Everyone turned to look. A woman, about in her early twenties, with brown, shoulder length hair, wearing a red form fitting shirt with a navy blue skirt, navy blue ninja shoes, and a red Konoha forehead protecter tied around her hips, flung her arms around Kakashi's neck.

"This is my fiance, Sayu Atsumi." said Kakashi, nervously staring at Hakumi.

"You're engaged... to _her_..." said Hakumi, her voice dangerously soft.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pervy Writer: Looks like almost all of my characters are here!!!

Sasuke: Hi Hakumi...

Hakumi: -nods- Uchiha.

Naruto: BACK OF HE'S MINE!!! –drags a reluctant Sasuke away again-

Atsumi: Hi guys!!!

Hakumi: -growl- I'm gonna KILL YOU!!!

Atsumi: -squeels and hides behind Kakashi and Pervy Writer-

Kakashi: Hakumi...

Hakumi: -holds collection of Icha Icha Paradis books- I'll burn them all if you don't stand aside.

Kakashi: NOOOOOOO!!!! –Pervy Writer rolls eyes next to him.-


	7. Past Feelings

Pervy Writer: -sob- I'm by myself now... everyone left, their all busy...

-dries tears- Well here's Chapter 7!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yup! They've been engaged since---!" Ureshii had her mouth covered by Sakura, who was staring at Hakumi in apprehension. Sai was staring wide-eyed at Hakumi. Tsunade looked ready for an explosion, and Atsumi blinked at her.

"You're getting married to... someone her stature?..." breathed Hakumi, "_You_... Konoha White Fang's only son...? And you didn't even think to _tell_ me...?"

"Now Hakumi," gulped Kakashi, "Don't lose your cool now. Me and Sayu Atsumi love each other. We met---."

"I DON'T CARE HOW YOU FREAKEN MET?!!!" she yelled. Then she cooled down, and glared at the couple. She closed her eyes then smiled at Sai, "Can I still stay at your home?"

Sai nodded.

"Okay then." she went back to glaring at Atsumi, "Go on with your plans for the wedding if you want, but don't expect me to be happy about it." she turned to Kakashi, "You still have bad taste oni-chan." she tugged on Sai's arm, "Sai-kun, if you will." he nodded, and bowed to the Hokage. He went to the door and held it open for Hakumi, with a final glare at the couple, she left with Sai.

"Whew..." said Kakashi letting out a deep breath.

"You didn't tell me she would yell in my face and insult me." pouted Atsumi.

"Because I didn't think she would. Go back home Atsumi, I'll be there soon."

She nodded, and smiled at Sakura and Ureshii, "It was nice meeting you all!" she bowed to the Hokage and left the room.

"I didn't think she'd be so violent about it either." said Tsunade.

"I guess she's still thinking about her arranged marriage before." said Kakashi.

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura, "What would her engaged marriage to Sasuke have anything to do with you and Atsumi-neechan?"

"Well, Hakumi thinks that since she was about to get married to a noble bloodline family, that I should marry nothing less as well. But since Atsumi is just a normal person... Hakumi feels that I've lowered the Hatake families standards." explained Kakashi, "But she'll get over it. She gets over everything."

"Oh, I see..." said Sakura.

"We meet tomorrrow at 5 am to train. We have to show the ropes to Ureshii-chan. Ureshii, could you go and tell Hakumi and Sai-kun about the practice tommorow?" asked Kakashi.

Ureshii nodded, "I'll do that."

"Then I take my leave Hokage-sama." he bowed and vanished.

"Everyone dismissed!" said Tsunade.

Sakura and Ureshii bowed and left the room.

"Do you need help finding where Sai-kun lives?" asked Sakura shutting the door.

"No, I know where he lives." replied Ureshii.

"Then bye until tomorrow at 5 in the morning!" said Sakura.

"Bye!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Sai-kun! Open up! It's Ureshii! I came to tell you at Hakumi-chan about tomorrow's training!" she said, knocking on the door.

The door was opened by Hakumi.

"Oh, hello Ureshii-chan. Sai's taking a shower."

"Oh, hi Hakumi-chan! I came to tell you two about training tomorrow, it's at 5 in the morning." chirped Ureshii.

"Thank you Ureshii-chan, and please, call me Hakumi."

"Likewise Hakumi, call me Ureshii." she smiled, "Do you wanna go for a walk?"

Hakumi nodded, "I'd like that."

The two walked around the village, but Hakumi stopped at the hill where Sasuke and Naruto's grave was.

"This is Sasuke-kun's grave?" whispered Hakumi.

"Yup! Did you know that he and Naruto liked each other? They died as lovers---!" she stopped in alarm. Hakumi had light tears streaming down her cheek, "I'm sorry!" exclaimed Ureshii, "I didn't know that you still had feelings for Sasuke..."

Hakumi sighed and smiled a side smile, "It's not your fault. It's mine. To think I would've forgotten something like an arranged marriage we both stopped a long time ago... It's just that his death triggered some feelings for him..."

"I'm sorry about him and my past life together... I think... but, they were happy together, and they are. They're looking down at you from where they are wishing you weren't sad." said Ureshii, patting her back.

"You think?" asked Hakumi, drying her tears.

"I know."

Hakumi smirked, "Thanks Ureshii..." she looked up at the night sky, "Uchiha Sasuke... be happy and thank you..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hakumi: -sob- You're so CRUEL!!! Having Sasuke here and not in the story... That's just mean!!

Pervy Writer: Eh... Come on!!! This is no way for an S-Rank ninja to act!!!

Hakumi: I DON'T CARE!! –sob,sob,sob-

Sasuke: It's okay Hakumi... I'm here at least.

Hakumi: Sasuke! –rushes to him and buries face in chest-

Sasuke: -looks unsure of what to do and starts rubbing back-

Naruto: -fuming next to Pervy Writer- WHY did you put them as lovers in the beginning again?

Pervy Writer: -gulp- because... their cute together? EEEP!!!

Naruto: -sledge hammer suddenly appears in hand and starts chasing Pervy Writer around room-


End file.
